dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zico
Perfil thumb|266px|Zico *'Nombre Artístico:' 지코 / Zico. *'Nombre Real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho. *'Posición:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''182cm. *'Peso: 65kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O. *'Signo Zodiacal: Virgo. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia: ---''' Programas de TV *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - como MC junto a P.O. *'2012:' MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns". *'2012:' Play! BBC World Camp. *'2011:' MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan". *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - MC junto a SangChu y Shorry J (Mighty Mouth). *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" - junto a B1A4. Experiencia *'Compuso y rapeó en:' **El single digital Harmanix |Letter|. **"Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory|. **"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|). ** "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End|. **El single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance|. **"Hero Music" de Bizniz (Ego). **Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1|. **"It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini álbum |Miss Independent|. *'Rapeó:' **"Expectations Of K-HipHop" junto a Cho PD y Park kyung (Blockbuster). **Junto a Outsider "And The winner is". **Scotch VIP; "Finale" Ft. Park Kyung. *'Participó en:' **"Marshmellow" de IU, en la parte del rap. **El concierto M.net de Aura. **Talk To My Face de D-UNIT, en la parte del rap. *'Produjo:' **El single "Luv Me" de D-UNIT. **El single "Stay Alive" de D-UNIT. **El Album Affirmative Chap 1 de D-UNIT. *Hizo el primer volumen de Mixtape'' |''Zico on the Block|. *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B "Do u wanna B?". *Escribio y compuso la cancion "Headbanging" de OFFROAD. *Tiene en total 8 Mixtapes creados por el mismo. Discografía Colaboraciones *"Just Follow" - Hyuna feat. Zico. *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn feat Zico. *"Hot MC" - Jkyun feat. Zico. *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico. *"Pride" - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아. *"OASIS" - PIA feat Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9). *"Talk To My Face" - D-UNIT feat Zico. *"Feel So Young" - Ugly Duck feat. Crush ft. Zico. *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon of Block B (álbum repackaged) Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B. *'Educación:' **Asiste al Music High School Seúl. *'Nombres artísticos anteriores: '''Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor Taewoon de Coed School. *'Hobbies:' Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas. *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Tipo ideal:' Le gustan las chicas "llenas", dijo: "Lo que más odio es cuando una chica usa pantalones ajustados y queda ese espacio entre sus piernas, me gustan los muslos que llenan ese espacio". *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. *Se rumoreó que iba a pertenecer a SHINee pero él mismo lo desmintió en el programa Let Me Show. *Zico tiene una gran colección de Hello Kitty. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño, pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego, estudió en China y después en Japón (donde vivió en Shinjuku durante tres años y medio). *Origen de su nombre artístico "ZICO": en Japón le llamaban "Jiko". ("Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji"), porque en Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas. *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria. *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no ha podido participar activamente en las promociones de "''Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa. *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice '"John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol), el cual se puede ver un poco, en el vídeo de Nillili Mambo, y en varios conciertos. *Zico escribió en su twitter, que lo de su asma es mentira y que tiene un aliento considerablemente, más grande, al de una persona normal. *Es considerado uno de los mejores raperos coreanos. *Es el primer ídolo en ser nominado para los ''"Hip Hop Playa Awards 2011 " , en la categoria 'Best Featuring' con la canción "Mic Ceremony". *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011" (Feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO) Canción producida por los mismos en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Es amigo de Rap Monster, líder de BTS, ya que ambos se conocen hacen años, desde que eran rappers underground, producian y rapeaban juntos. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|TS for ZICO(지코) from Block B(블락비) thumb|right|300px|느낌 So Young (될 대로 되라고 해 Remix thumb|left|295px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KPresentador